Family Time
Family Time is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis While accompanying Carlos on a routine investigation of a farmer that purchased large quantities of ammonium nitrate (a fertilizer used in explosives and agriculture), Kiera discovers that the farm is actually the home of Alec. What seemed like a routine check quickly escalates in to a tense armed standoff that is run by Julian and his cronies. Recap While investigating bulk orders of fertilizer, Kiera and Carlos inadvertently end up at Alec's stepfather's farm. Carlos goes to check on the fertilizer with Roland as Alec takes Kiera to see his computer room setup. Meanwhile, Julian is in his room watching Liber8 videos online, sympathizing with their movement. Alec shows Kiera that the repairs to her damaged battle suit are nearly complete. When Carlos needs to visually verify the fertilizer kept in the barn, Roland opens it to reveal a van full of homemade explosives. Before they can react, Julian's farmhand friends, armed with rifles surround Carlos, Kiera, Alec and Roland. In the ensuing standoff, Julian shoots Carlos as the farmhands overtake Alec's family and Kiera. Carlos is severely wounded having been shot in the stomach. Kiera tends to his wound as best she can as she tries to devise a plan to get Carlos to a hospital. The farmhands hold Alec, his mother and stepfather at gunpoint in the house, taking all their phones and guns. Roland tries to reason with the disgruntled youths as Kiera and Carlos caught trying to escape. In the commotion, Alec's mom manages to sneak a call to emergency services, who send out teams to their location. As Carlos lays dying in the pantry, Kiera begs their captors to get him to a hospital, warning them that they don't want a cop's blood on their hands. SWAT teams surround the farm. Finding themselves caught into an impossible situation, Hoyt, the assumed leader of this makeshift teenaged militia orders to start the Liber8 revolution now by launching "Theseus Day". The police seal off the entire property while Julian hatches a plan to distract the cops while escaping the farm and smuggling out the bomb. Meanwhile, Carlos fades fast as Kiera tries to keep him stabilized. With just a few minutes' access to his computer room, Alec manages to patch a secure line between Kiera and Dillon. She briefs him on the situation but their line is cut off before she can explain that Roland Randall is a hostage and not the militia leader. Alec sneaks Kiera her battle suit. When hostage negotiators call the house, Julian answers the phone and pretends to be his father Roland; the negotiations deteriorate rapidly as SWAT teams moves in on the house. Abandoning their plan, Hoyt and his followers engage in a firefight with police outside the house. Donning her invisibility mode with her battle suit, Kiera takes off after Hoyt. Kagame watches the events of Theseus Day unfold on the news, informing Sonya that today leads the path for the man Kagame is to become years from now. Julian, still sticking to his original escape plan, blows up the propane tank, providing a distraction. In the chaos, Julian comes back to house to save his father. Alec and Julian, both armed, have a Mexican standoff as Roland tries to reason with both of his sons. The SWAT team closes in on the house as a sniper engages Roland Randol in his sight. Randall pleads with Julian to surrender. Without Kiera's intel about Randol's non-involvement, the sniper gets the go ahead to takes out Randol, killing him in front of his sons. Julian, blood splattered and stunned, flees through the woods. Hoyt tries to escape with the bomb. When he's cornered by Kiera, he threatens to blow them all up as a martyr for his cause. Before he can detonate the bomb, Kiera shoots and kills Hoyt. Carlos gets to a hospital for surgery while Dillon takes Kiera back to the precinct for debriefing. Before she leaves, she tries to connect with a devastated Alec, who is too shell-shocked to talk. After a chaotic, stressful day, Kiera seeks out Kellog on his boat. She apologizes to him for always being present at the death of his loved ones. She confesses to a confused Kellog that she was present at his first arrest in the future, when she watched Kellog stay by his sister as she died while they were being pursued by CPS. Touched, Kellog forgives her, telling her that what happened in the future stays in the future. "You and I will never be able to relate to these other people the way we related to each other," Kellog says softly. Both stranded from the time they know and the ones they love, they are desperate to seek out intimate understanding in the present moment. We're left with the implication that they are headed to the bedroom... Meanwhile, Kagame contacts Julian while he's on the lam, arranging safe passage and refuge for the boy. The revolution has begun. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Roger Cross as Travis Verta (absent) * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram (absent) * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza (absent) Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Wesley MacInnes as Hoyt * James Pizzinato as Gates * Casey Dubois as Dan * Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Martin Bradley * Curtis Lum as Phil * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * John Reardon as Greg Cameron * Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron * Michael Rogers as Roland Randol * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Reese Alexander as ERT Officer * Nikohl Boosheri as Laura Kellog Quotes :Kiera: (about her suit) What did you do to it? :Alec: I hacked it. And black is so much cooler than copper. Ask any nerd. ---- :Kellog: Let me put it this way... You and I will never be able to relate to these people the way we relate to each other. The two of us are in on a joke that 8 billion people others on the planet won't ever get. :Kiera: I can think of a few others that might get it. :Kellog: Forget about them for a second. You know I'm right. Why else would you be here? Getting drunk. :Kiera: I'm married. :Kellog: There you're married. Here you're alone. Like me. Tomorrow's not promised, Kiera. Maybe it's best to stop living for a future that might not even happen. ---- :Kiera: Sellers of ammonium nitrate are required to call us when a large fertilizer order's been placed. :Carlos: And you've been identified as someone making such an order. :Roland: So, you're what, the shit police? Trivia *Jonathan Lloyd Walker (Martin Bradley) is also a writer for the series. Goofs *Outside the Randol family farm, the image of Kiera Cameron is flopped to face left which leads to the prominent mole under her right eye appearing under her left eye instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes